Sentimientos ocultos
by Lily Simpson
Summary: Dice una frase que No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay y eso es algo que Albus, Scorpius, Molly y Fred descubrirán. Porque el amor es un sentimiento tan fuerte que por más que se intente, no se puede ahogar en el fondo del mar. [Regalo para LeightonGranger]


_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2016-2017" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años".**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK._

 _Este fic se lo dedico a mi amiga invisible **LeightonGranger**. Está basado en tu petición dos, ojala te guste y no te asustes por el número de palabras, luego subiré lo que falta._

 ** _N/A:_** _Los pensamientos de los personajes son las frases que están escritas en cursiva._

 _Nos leemos en los comentarios :)_

* * *

 _"No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay"_

 _Francois de La Rochefoucauld._

 **I- Escaleras mágicas**

Amistad, si eso era lo que unía a Albus Potter con Scorpius Malfoy ¿Qué más podía ser? Bueno, tal vez a veces lo miraba por demasiado rato pero eso no era malo ¿o sí? Con seguridad era algo que solo le había pasado unas cinco veces ¿o eran seis?...

¡Que más daba! Ni que mirar a su amigo… y olvidarse del mundo fuera señal de que estaba ocurriendo algo más grave. Era solo su mente que hacía que pensara en cosas absurdas que no tenían ningún sentido; una fijación extraña que surgió de la nada, generada por el cariño, si cariño (porque eso era lo único que Albus podía sentir por Scorpius) y la cercanía que existía entre ellos desde hacía seis años. Cariño que había crecido y se había intensificado con el pasar del tiempo.

Sí, eso era, cariño, complicidad, fraternidad… amistad, eso era lo que unía y uniría a Albus y Scorpius para siempre, a pesar del dolor que esto le provocara a una parte de la mente de Albus, esa parte que se rompía y se desangraba cada día cuando su prima Rose saludaba a Scorpius tan efusivamente, cuando le sonreía de forma coqueta y él quizás por cortesía… o por otra causa en la que por nada del mundo quería pensar le devolvía el gesto; esa parte que sin saber porque, ardía y se estremecía cuando su mirada se encontraba con la de su amigo. Esa parte que había intentado eliminar de todas las formas posibles y en cuya tarea fracasó sin remedio.

Pero lo que Albus no sabía, es que no era el único que libraba una lucha interna contra sus sentimientos, pues a unos cuantos metros, en un corredor vacío, su amigo Scorpius trataba por todos los medios posibles de entender los sentimientos tan fuertes e intensos que sentía por él…

 _¡_ _Joder! ¡Otra vez no!..._

 _¿Qué me está pasando?..._

 _¿Por qué soñé otra vez con Albus?..._

 _¿Por qué si él y yo solo somos amigos? ¿Por qué?..._

 _¿Por qué sueño de esa manera con él?..._

 _¿Por qué sueño que lo beso?..._

 _¿Por qué si él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde primer curso y el hermano que nunca tuve?..._

 _¿Por qué? ¡Merlín no lo entiendo! …_

 _¿Qué fue lo que pasó?..._

 _O mejor dicho ¿Qué fue lo que cambió?..._

 _¿Desde cuándo me siento así?..._

 _¿Por qué de un tiempo a esta parte siento esta sensación extraña en la boca del estómago cuando lo veo?..._

 _¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso cuando lo encuentro?..._

 _¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?..._

 _¿Merlín qué es esto? ¡No lo entiendo!..._

 _Tranquilízate Scorpius…_

 _Tal vez el problema radica en que nos vemos diario, en que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, que compartimos casi todas las clases…_

 _…_ _y eso ha hecho que confunda el cariño tan grande que siempre le he tenido con otra cosa, con algo, mucho más fuerte que solo es producto de mi mente tan fantasiosa…_

 _Si eso debe ser, el producto de una confusión, una confusión que se produjo debido a la cercanía…_

 _¡Si eso es!¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?..._

Pensaba Scorpius mientras agarraba con fuerza la redacción sobre los componentes de la poción Felix Felicis y se disponía a abordar la escalera mágica que lo conduciría a su clase de pociones _—_

 _…_ _Entonces quizás será mejor que me aleje un poco de él…_

 _Solo por un tiempo, hasta que estas sensaciones desaparezcan…_

 _Sí, eso es lo que haré, empezaré a inventar un montón de escusas para no estar con él y…_

 _—_ ¡Hola Scorpius!

 _—_ ¡Albus! ¿Qué haces aquí?

 _—_ Lo mismo que tú. Me dirijo a la clase de Pociones.

 _—_ Pero si el aula está al otro lado de donde estamos.

 _—_ Lo sé, pero justo cuando iba a llegar, la escalera cambió de dirección y me trajo hasta aquí

 _—_ ¿En serio? ¿Pero si las escaleras generalmente esperan a que uno se baje para cambiar de rumbo, no?

 _—_ Pues sí pero ya ves, todo aquí es tan impredecible y cambia de un momento a otro.

 _—_ Sí, ya me di cuenta…

 _—_ Scorpius

 _—_ ¿Ah?

 _—_ ¿Estás bien?

 _—_ Por supuesto.

 _—_ Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos se hace tarde y ya sabes cómo se pone el profesor Turner cuando llegamos después de que cierra la puerta!

 _—_ Sí, tienes razón.

… _Vaya, por lo visto, eso de evadir a Albus va ser más difícil de lo que pensé porque hasta las escaleras parecen empeñadas en juntarnos cuando menos lo esperamos…_

Pensó en tono de broma mientras se subía a la escalera donde su amigo lo esperaba y se dejaba llevar por aquellas escaleras mágicas.

Sí tan solo Scorpius hubiera sabido cuánta razón tenía…


End file.
